The Confused Ayano
by KateAye
Summary: Ayano is confused on what Kazuma had told her. That was about a week ago right after she woke him up from his sorrowful past Yup, from episode 23 . She tried and still trying to wash it away but she can't... she won't...
1. Chapter 1: Haunting Words

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO SORRY IF EVER THERE ARE UNGRAMMATICAL ERRORS. BE FREE TO COMMENT/REVIEW. I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK TO IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS AND ALSO, TO BE MORE INSPIRED. ^_^**

* * *

Ayano sat straightly and tried to focus on what her teacher is discussing infront but suddenly, those words started to distract her AGAIN inside her head.

_'THE HELL! Stop it! Not again!'_ she pondered, shaking her head.

"Ms. Kannagi," She flinched at the acidity of her teacher's tone.

_'Oh crap... is it too obvious?'_ Ayano just stared nervously at her teacher.

"It seems something is bothering you. You may go at the guidance office to discuss your problem with the counselor." Her teacher continued in a serious voice.

"N-nothing's wrong sir—"

"Or perharps," her teacher cut her off. "someone's bothering you?"

_'Someone...'_ Her mind wander off what had happened a week ago...

**_Flashback (from episode 23):_**

After Kazuma came back to normal, he leaned closer to Ayano, just an inch away making her blush. His lips went down to her neck causing her to be redder than before. She was shocked by what she did and was taken aback, touching her neck where he suddenly kissed.

"Be ready. I'm selfish, and I have very strong desires." Kazuma told her.

**_~end of flashback~_**

Ayano blushed by those last words. The teacher raised his brows and all her classmates were looking at her.

"W-w-what?" Ayano asked.

Her classmates started giggling, even Nanase and Yukari. Ayano glared at them and they stopped, sweatdropping.

"One more time and I'll sent you to the guidance office and consult the... well... love counselor." As he turned, "Teens these days..." he murmured and wrote something about their lesson on the board.

Ayano heard that but she just sighed thanking that the teacher didn't sent her to detention 'cause after all, she knew it all along that he was just teasing but warning her. And her classmates started to pay attention on what the teacher is writing on the board. She just read silently on what the teacher is writing to keep those words out on her mind... for a while.

After class, as always, Ayano, Nanase and Yukari were going home together. Ayano's bestfriends look at each other. Yukari smiled enigmatically at Nanase as Nanase understood what she meant by that. Then they started to sing... actually... to tease Ayano who was in the middle.

"AYANO AND KAZUMA SITTING ON A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nanase and Yukari blabbered.

"CUT IT OUT!" Ayano shouted at her bestfriends.

"Fine, fine..." Yukari said.

Nanase just sighed and said, "Let's just go at the store then and eat some cake. Then afterwards, we'll head at the karaoke bar since it's weekend tomorrow. You agree guys?"

Yukari cheerfully repied, "Okay!"

"I'll pass." Ayano said.

Yukari and Nanase looked at Ayano worryingly. "Is it because of what we did?" Yukari said sadly.

"N-no! Of course not! I just don't feel it right now. You guys can go ahead without me." Ayano started to turn, "Bye!".

Nanase and Yukari waved their hands. "So, are we still going?" Nanase asked looking at Yukari. Instead of replying, Yukari asked her, "Well, how about you?". Nanase just shook her head and said "I think we'll just go home." "Yeah me too." Yukari agreed.

"I bet he's watching and heard it." Yukari continued and giggled.

_'I could have just agree to go with them to avoid those thoughts but, I really wanna go home.'_ Ayano pondered as she was heading closer to her house. She stopped upon seeing the person who's responsible of her thinking **'what-does-he-mean-by-that'** problem leaning against her house's gate, his eyes closed.

Kazuma then opened his eyes and looked at Ayano. Then he walked towards her. "You're early today princess. Tomorrow's weekend so I know that you and your two friends would've gone to some places before you head home late than usual during weekdays."

"I just want to go home already." Ayano replied passing Kazuma. She congratulates herself for not shaking while talking. Yes, she's nervous and she doesn't even know why.

Ayano was about to enter the gate when she cannot hear any footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Kazuma still standing, facing her direction, not moving at all.

"A-aren't you coming in?" Ayano asked but her voice trembled a bit.

_'Crap...'_

"No. I just make sure you went home safe princess". Kazuma replied.

Ayano's heart beats faster upon hearing him with the word SAFE. "If... I still didn't come home, are you still going to wait for me?"

"Of course. It's my job. I can look for you if I want to. You're easy to trace you know." Kazuma replied, smirking.

Ayano's heart cracked a bit when she realized he's only doing it for his job... and not for her. _'And why would he do that for me? Who am I to him anyway?'_ snapped her mind.

_'Without money, would you do it... for me?'_ asked her mind next. She wanted so badly to asked it but she has no guts to asked. Who is she really is to ask it anyway? It's not appropriate... very, very inappropriate, so she swallowed her words and turned around, walking away from him and tried to speak normally. "How? Sniffing like a dog?" She didn't wait for his answer. She opened the door and upon entering the house, she immediately closed the door. She didn't had the chance to hear his reply.

"I'm always around..." A smirking Kazuma said before flying away from the Kannagi residence.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission At Last

Ayano opened her eyes upon hearing a knock outside her bedroom door. She got up and walked towards her door mumbling, "I'm coming, I'm coming..." while scratching her aching head. She opened her door showing a worrying face of Ren.

"Oh, good morning Ren." Ayano greeted.

"Nee-chan, are you ok?" Ren asked, still with a worried face.

"I'm perfectly fine," wondering, Ayano asked, "why did you asked?"

"Well, it's because you didn't eat last night. Right after you got home, you locked yourself inside your room and I thought you're already asleep 'cause when I knocked, you didn't bother to open your door and I realized the lights were turned-off."

**_Flashback:_**  
"How? Sniffing like a dog?" She opened the door and upon entering the house, she immediately closed the door without hearing his reply to prevent their conversation to go further. She leaned her back against the door and sighed.

Ayano went to the meeting room and greeted her father, who's at that time was sipping his tea. Then she left the meeting room, went to her bedroom, locked the door, and slammed her body to her comfy bed. The sunset was illuminating her bedroom since it was only 5:27 pm.

_'Be ready. I'm selfish, and I have very strong desires.'_ Echoed through her mind.

She turned and drowned her face at her pillow, hugging it.

_'Why are your words haunting me Kazuma? Why are you troubling me like this?... Or... I'm the one who's troubling myself by giving malice to his words. Maybe he's just teasing again! Making me so confused! I really HAVE to forget it... but... a part of me NEEDS to know. It's the only way to stop it from echoing through my head.'_ Ayano pondered. She turned, _'Stop making yourself feel this way Ayano. Once you fall, beware 'cause he might not catch you at all...'_

Then she closed her eyes.

_**~end of flashback~**_

_'I must have fallen asleep after that.'_

Then Ayano's stomach growled. She touched it. Ren heard it, "We better have our breakfast now. The others are waiting. You didn't ate your dinner last night nee-chan." He turned and started to walk away, Ayano followed.

"Anyway, nii-chan's also joining us for breakfast. I don't know why but uncle Jugo summoned him." Ren suddenly said.

Ayano stopped from her steps. "Uh... Ren, can you, wait for me for a moment?"

"S-sure..." Ren replied although wondering.

Ayano ran back to her room, closed her door and looked herself from the full length mirror. "I'm still in my uniform?" She traced her finger through her hair. It's a bit rough. "And my hair is a mess!" She quickly got her towel and went to her bedroom bathroom to take a bath.

Ren knocked on the door. "Uhhh... Nee-chan, can I go ahead?" he can't take it anymore. He was very, very hungry.

"Ok!" Ayano shouted inside her bathroom. Footsteps were heard walking away.

When she got out from the bathroom, she chose what to where in her cabinet and wore it. She brushed her hair and sprayed perfume all over her. She looked herself through the mirror once again. She was wearing a blue button-down sleeveless and a yellow shirt underneath. Her button-down sleeveless has a ribbon tied on the back so her curves were actually showing. She was wearing black mini shorts and a pair of yellow and blue polkadots doll shoes. When she was satisfied by her looks, she walked out from her room. She stopped outside the meeting room door and inhaled deeply then sighed heavily. She then opened the shoji screen and stepped in.

"I've been waiting for you. Oh boy, I'm so hungry!"

Surprised at the sudden voice, Ayano looked at her side, and there sitting was Kazuma. "Kazuma?"

"As if you had seen a ghost when you saw me." Kazuma said.

"Why are you here?"

"'Cause your father summoned me of course. Didn't Ren told you?"

_'Yeah right. Because of money!'_ shouted Ayano's mind.

"How about you take a seat so we can enjoy our meal, princess?'

Ayano took a seat in front of him. Kazuma started eating . Ayano stared at Kazuma and those words started to echo through her mind again. _'Really! Just what do you mean by that, you gold digger!'_ Kazuma sensed that Ayano was staring at him so he shut his eyes towards her. "Is there anything wrong on me or you had already falling for me?" Kazuma asked in a teasing tone, smirking.

Ayano blushed. "W-what? In your dreams! I-I just wanna ask why the others are not here?"

"If you really wanna ask that, you didn't have to stare at me as if you wanna harass me." Kazuma said, still smirking.

"P-pervert! Just answer my question!" Ayano, almost yelling to hide her nervousness.

"When Ren got here saying you're taking a bath, everybody, including me are so hungry so you're father started eating, then everyone followed. Only me and Ren were not eating. But Ren received a call from his friends so he just ate his breakfast and went outside." Kazuma explained.

"You could've just eat ahead." Ayano said in a calm voice.

"I wanna join you anyway." Kazuma continued eating.

Ayano started eating. When they're finish, Jugo came inside the meeting room.

"Right timing I came here." Jugo said sitting on the center. "You have a mission."

"Mission at last." Ayano said in relief. Since the Bernhardt incident, they hardly got any missions at all. That bored her up.

"Many children are missing in Kyoto. Some says that demons are actually entering their home at night, capturing them. What scares them is that, they might eat the children's hearts out during full moon. I want both of you to confirm if this is real and if it is proven, eliminate those demons and save the children. It will be full moon tomorrow and a festival will be held in Kyoto. Our sources believe that demons will attack the festival tomorrow night, since there'll be a lot of children."

"So you mean..." Ayano mumbled.

"We're going to Kyoto." Kazuma continued.

"Yes. I already bought tickets for your ride this 3pm. You both will take the subway and I already reserved a hot spring where the both of you will stay for 1 night and 2 days. Now go pack your things."

Kazuma and Ayano got out from the meeting room.

"I hope this time It'll be a serious mission." Kazuma turned to Ayano. "Well, I'll just pick you up this afternoon princess."

"Uh... sure." Ayano responded.

"Later." Kazuma flew away.

_'He hardly even show any interest at all.'_ Ayano pondered, then blushed. _'Snap out of it Ayano!'_

Ayano just went to her room and packed her things.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival In Kyoto

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you thank you so so much for your reviews guys! Just reading your positive feedback inspire me to write more fan fictions! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** CHAPTER 3 UP! ^^**

* * *

Ayano sighed, looking outside the window. Kazuma and she were in the subway, on their way to Kyoto. Kazuma yawned beside her.

"H-hey, are you sleepy?" Ayano asked while taking a glimpse at Kazuma.

"This trip is making me drowsy, and I hardly took a sleep last night." Kazuma replied.

Ayano turned her head. "Why?" She asked curiously.

Kazuma look straight at Ayano, "Because you're giving me insomnia." then smirks.

Ayano blushed. She regretted looking at him. She hates to admit it but, the look in his eyes never failed to make her melt. "S-shut up!" She look back outside the window.

Suddenly, Kazuma leaned closer to Ayano, placing his head at her shoulder and murmured, "Wake me up when we arrive there."

Ayano blushed again and looked down at the sleeping Kazuma.

_'Be ready. I'm selfish, and I have very strong desires.'_

_'Just what do you mean by that? Really...'_ Ayano sighed once again.

After hours of trip, they arrived at Kyoto. Ayano shrugged her shoulder, waking up Kazuma. "We're here."

Kazuma groaned and stretched his arms.

_'He actually slept huh.'_Ayano thought, reaching for her luggage.

"Let me carry that for you." Kazuma volunteered.

"I-if you want to." Ayano agreed. _'This is not so Kazuma...'__  
_  
Kazuma carried their luggage. Ayano waited for a taxi. A taxi stopped by and she told the driver to take them to the hot spring where her father had reserved rooms for them. They occupied the taxi and the driver took them to the hot spring.

"Ayano Kannagi." Ayano stated at the front desk as they reached the hot spring.

"Ms. Kannagi," the lady smiled at her and Kazuma who's at her back, still carrying their luggage. "You're the couple who have a reserved room, right ma'am?"

"Uhhh... Yes, but, we're not a couple." Ayano corrected. _'Wait a sec...'__  
_  
"If you say so ma'am." The lady gave the key to Ayano and she took it. "This is the key to the room #8 ma'am."

"Uhmm... Is the room for individuals?" Ayano asked, hesitating.

"No ma'am. It's for the both of you." The lady replied.

"WHAT?" Ayano replied loudly, slamming the desk. "C-can I take another room?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but we're fully loaded. Many guests just arrived earlier for the festival tomorrow." The lady explained.

"But... but..." Ayano tried to insist.

Kazuma suddenly grabbed the key from Ayano's hand and walked to the corridors. "Come on, you're making it a big deal."  
_  
__'Yeah... I'm just the one who's making it a big deal... Ohhhh... father! Why are you making it so difficult for me!'_Shouted her mind. "Are there two beds?"

"Yes ma'am." The lady replied.

Ayano sighed in relief, walking to the corridors.

"Enjoy your stay ma'am." The lady catched up.

When Ayano reached their room, the door was already open, indicating that Kazuma had already unlocked the door and entered the room. Ayano took a deep breath and entered the room passing Kazuma who's making his exit.

" I'm going to the hot spring." Kazuma told her.

"Okay..." Ayano responded. _'He didn't even ask if I'm going to the hot spring too.' _She glared at Kazuma's back. _'Nevermind, I'm exhausted anyway.'__  
_  
Ayano closed the door and changed in her pajamas. She went to her bed and closed her eyes, and in a moment she was in a deep slumber.

Ayano woke to the morning sunlight striking the side of her face, pulling her out of slumber. She noticed that she was covered by a blanket. She pushed the blanket away and got up from her bed. _'Did Kazuma...'__  
_  
"Good morning princess." Kazuma greeted, opening the curtains wider.

Ayano looked up at Kazuma and blushed, averting her look 'cause Kazuma's half-naked, only wearing boxers. She had already seen him half-naked, only a towel wrapped around his waist before **(at episode 16)** but now is different. She had this **"awkward"**feeling for him and they were alone at the bedroom.

"I-I'm going to the hot spring." Ayano hurriedly reached for the door and exited their room.

"Okay, I'll wait for you at the dining area." Kazuma told her.

"O-okay..." Ayano replied.

Ayano sighed heavily upon deeping herself at the hot spring. She looked up at the ceiling.

_'I think... I really have to ask him.'_ Ayano thought. _'But, I don't have the courage to ask. How if he'll make fun of me and tease me more than he usually do.'_ She sighed looking down her reflection from the hot water. _'This situation starts to make me feel uncomfortable. If only...'__  
_  
_'Be ready. I'm selfish, and I have very strong desires.'__  
_  
Her eyes widened. _'Tsk. Stop popping so suddenly like that!'_She then deep herself to the water.

Minutes passed, Ayano ascended from the water. She wore a robe and returned to their bedroom. She took of the robe and changed. She was wearing a fuchsia jumper-skirt with a black shirt underneath, white socks that only reaches her ankle and white pairs of sneakers. She saw the room key at the side table. She took it, exited the room, closed and locked the door. She went at the dining area where Kazuma's waiting for her.

Ayano saw where Kazuma is sitting. She breathed deeply then walked towards him. She noticed the foods over the table.

"You ordered all of these?" Ayano asked while taking a seat.

"Yep, they can't just put some foods over the table unless you order it, can they? By the way, I ordered mushroom pasta, a coffee flavored sliced cake and a lemon juice for yah." Kazuma explained.

"Thanks." Ayano said, starting to eat.

"What's great in here is that you can eat all you can once you had checked-in." Kazuma said while waving to a waiter. The waiter went towards him. "One glass of wine please." Kazuma ordered. The waiter nodded and went to get a wine. When he came back, he poured a wine to his glass and bowed, then went away.

After they ate, "There're surely a lot of people." Ayano said while looking around the dining area. She looked at Kazuma in dismay for being quiet. _'Say something, you jerk.'_Almost glaring at him.

"Anything wrong?" Kazuma asked suddenly, looking straight in her eyes.

Ayano almost off-balanced at her seat from shockness. She, again, started to blush. "Ahhh... Well, did you... did you... did you covered me with blanket last night?" She nervously asked.

"Well when I entered the room, it was cold and you're almost hugging yourself so I went to get some blanket at the cabinet and covered it to you. I didn't know you snore in your sleep." Kazuma said, smirking.

"I... I do not snore!" Ayano yelled, blushing.

"Okay, okay. I was just teasing." He stood up. "Let's go sightseeing outside." Then he walked away.

Ayano also stood up and followed him. _'You only wear boxers in your sleep though you said it was cold...'__  
_  
While Ayano and Kazuma were about to exit the building, they stopped upon seeing Kirika Tachibana ascending from a taxi.

"Detective Tachibana?" Ayano was astound.

"Oh, hey there Ayano, Kazuma." Kirika greeted.

"What're you doing here?" Ayano asked steely.

"Come on. Don't ask with that kind of tone as if you want me to leave immediately Ayano. Anyway, I went here to give both of you these." Kirika extended her hands with paper bags in it.

Kazuma and Ayano took each of the paper bags and looked inside.

"A yukata?" Kazuma finally asked.

"And a kimono? What're these for?" Ayano asked next.

"You'll be wearing that at the festival tonight. Your father forgot to give it to both of you so he ordered me to come here to give it to you."

Kirika then offered them to seat at the waiting area. When they sat, Kirika put out some files from inside her shoulder bag and scattered it all over the table. "These are the files of the children who are missing. I got it from the police department here at Kyoto earlier." Ayano and Kazuma took each file. Kirika crossed her legs. "Children started missing the start of this week. Sources say that demons are the ones that actually getting children at night. They gather children one week before full moon occurs. And... they'll eat the children's hearts to prevent from starving 'til the next full moon occurs again." Kirika continued.

"All these files say that their roofs were broken, creating a big hole at the same spot of their bed," Kazuma paused, examining the files. " so that means the children were pulled from above.".

"That explains in these files as well." Ayano agreed while turning over each files.

"There're only two options," Kirika said. "It's either a human," she raised her pointer finger, "who sells children or, a demon," then raised her middle finger, showing a number two sign. "who's eating children's hearts."

"It's definitely the second one." An old woman suddenly replied out of nowhere.

Ayano, Kazuma and Kirika looked up to where the direction of the old woman was standing. She was wearing a janitress' uniform of the hot spring.

"Excuse me?" Kirika suddenly said.

"I'm sorry to overhear what the three of you were talking about but it seems I could tell you something regarding to this matter." The old lady said.

The three offered her a seat.

"It's a demon's doing. All of what you had said is correct." The old lady told them. "33 years ago, It was a cold night of December when children were reported missing. I was a babysitter of a 4-year-old boy before. His parents worked overseas so we were the only ones who are in the house. One night, I was putting this boy to sleep. I was also sleepy and was half-asleep when someone or _something_ broke the roof. I didn't even know how _it_ did that. Then I could see _it _was huge and octupos-like-legs started to crawl down at the boy. Of course I tried to fight back but the demon is too strong, smacking me aside and continuously getting the boy. He got the boy and ran away. I tried to follow but I'm too weak to stand. It was full moon but… the moon's actual color is red."

"So what happened to the boy?" Kazuma asked.

"The police, the neighborhood, and his parents who have just returned after that didn't believe me. They said I was careless and crazy. His parents tried to put me in jail but it didn't happen 'cause of lack of evidence that I was involved. Then 3 days later, the police officers found his body, with other children, about 60+, no more life, with open chests, no hearts to be found under a bridge. But still, they don't believe it's a demon's doing. They thought it's a human who's selling hearts to gain money. But I swear it's a demon and it needs to stop!"

"If that actually happened, the people of Kyoto would have believe that it's a demon's doing." Kirika said.

"People these days don't believe it; they think that it's just a crazy rumor. It's as if it's only an urban legend." The old woman replied.

"Thanks for that information old lady." Kazuma said.

"We'll surely make that demon pay and bring justice to those children!" Ayano said while clenching her fists.

"I'm so glad that someone, not only one, but three, already believe in me. Thank you, thank you." The already teary-eyed old lady said. "May I ask who the three of you are?"

"Their job is perishing demons, so don't worry." Kirika assured, patting the old lady at the shoulder.

"Oh, such young ones!" The old woman said, shocked. She stood up. "I need to go now or the manager will scold at me once she saw me doing something that doesn't involve my work. Good luck young ones." The old lady walked away.

Kazuma stood up. "It's a serious mission, indeed." He said, smirking, with hands on his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4: It's A Date

**Chapter 4 is here!**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Also, thank you for your positive reviews! ^^**

* * *

Kirika and Ayano were enjoying the hot spring. Kazuma was already changing in his yukata in their room. It is 5 pm, one hour before the festival starts.

"W-when you said that, I was the only one who can wake Kazuma from his past... um..." Ayano said, hesitating wether to continue or not.

"Hmmmm? Come on, tell me." Kirika said curiously.

"Well... I don't really comprehend." Ayano said, flushing.

Kirika understood what she means. "I thought Catherine already told you why."

"Maybe it's only because I'm the only girl who's with him all the time, and, well, closest to him right now." Ayano explained.

"That's what you really think?" Kirika asked.

"Well..." Ayano didn't know what to say next.

_'Be ready. I'm selfish, and I have very strong desires.'__  
_  
"... h-he hardly shows interest at all!" Ayano continued.

"You realize you already like... no, love him, don't you?" Kirika suddenly asked, pointing out what exactly their topic is.

Ayano was almost red 'causing the hot water around her to boil. She suddenly got up. "D-don't jump to conclusions like that!" She yelled, ascending from the hot spring and reached for her robe.

Kirika just sighed and also ascended from the hot water, wore her robe and followed Ayano outside the bath house.

Ayano and Kirika saw Kazuma standing outside the room. He was wearing a black haori over a navy blue yukata. Ayano stared him from up to down then from down to up. 'He becomes more handsome wearing that.' She blushed at that thought.

Ayano stared him from up to down then from down to up. _'He becomes more handsome wearing that.'_She blushed at that thought.

Kazuma looked at Ayano smirking. "You're drooling over the sight of me princess."

Ayano looked away, still blushing. "A-as if!"

Kirika smiled.

Kazuma chuckled and turned, departing. "I'll wait for you outside."

Kirika pushed Ayano inside the room. "Come on, come on. Let's get change." She locked the door.

"I'll dress you up. I'm sure you're not use to dress yourself in kimono." Kirika suggested.

"Well... Thanks." Ayano agreed.

"Make-over time." Kirika smiled.

Kazuma was standing outside the hot spring waiting for Ayano. Tourists were also moving out from the building in their kimonos and yukatas to enjoy the festival.

_'What's taking them so long?' _He pondered. He's been waiting for 20 minutes already.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ayano's voice was heard behind his back.

Kazuma turned and was attracted by whom he saw. His heart beats so fast. _'She's... She's so... beautiful.'__  
_  
Ayano was wearing a yellow kimono with floral pink designs with a light blue obi. Her hair was tied up with a pink ribbon forming a bun.

Kazuma blushed and quickly turned away. "L-let's go..."

Ayano was surprised about what Kazuma's reaction was. _'Did he just blush?'__  
_  
"Good luck to both of you." Kirika suddenly said behind Ayano's back.

Ayano turned to Kirika. "Oh, aren't you coming?" She asked.

"I just came here to give those to you two. And after all, it's not my mission." Kirika exclaimed.

"Am I going to do this mission alone or what?" Kazuma suddenly said in a sarcastic way. He's already inside a taxi. "It'll be fine anyway."

Ayano pouted then bid to Kirika. "See yah!"

Ayano went inside the taxi and closed the door. The taxi driver took them to where the festival will be held.

"Ayano's too dense... Kazuma's too slow," Kirika said to herself while looking at the departing taxi. "I hope their hearts will find a way to finally give way for their feelings."

* * *

"It's pretty crowded here." Ayano gasped upon arriving to the festival with Kazuma.

"A typical lady would never say that." Kazuma said.

Ayano pouted. "Well sorry for not being like the other ladies you took in a date!"

"So you call this a date?" Kazuma smirked.

Shades of red were seen on Ayano's face. "We're in a mission! A mission!"

"But you just said it's a date." Kazuma almost chuckled at the very obvious blush on Ayano's face.

'_Cute...'_

"W-w-well... You started it first! L-let's just do our mission okay!" Ayano started to walk on the big crowd away from Kazuma. _'Stupid Kazuma!'__  
_  
Ayano only walked a few steps when a big fat middle-aged-man accidentally bumped her. A vein pops out on the side of her head.

"Get your belly out in here you boar!" Ayano shouted, while raising her clenched fist at the man but because it's crowded, the man didn't hear her.

Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pulled her, it was Kazuma. Ayano gaped.

"Now calm down princess. Don't cause a scene." Kazuma said walking, still holding her hand.

Ayano who's at the back looked at the hand Kazuma was holding and then up at him, then down to their hands again and smiled. She can feel the warmth of it and somehow, she thought that it seems it will be always safe to be in his arms — then her heart pounded. _'T-this feeling...'__  
_  
Ayano quickly pulled her hand away. Kazuma turned to face her, a bit of shock can be seen on his face.

"D-don't drag me as if I'm a kid who's about to lost!" Ayano reacted, passing Kazuma.

Kazuma can do nothing but sighed and followed Ayano who's now in front of him. Then he gazed at the sky.

Ayano turned seeing Kazuma gazing at the sky. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"There's no moon." Kazuma replied, still gazing above.

"What?" Ayano looked up at the sky. "Oh yeah, you can't even see a single star... it's too cloudy."

"I assume the demon will only attack if the full moon can be seen." Kazuma stated.

"So there's a possibility that the demon won't continue to attack here?" Ayano asked looking at Kazuma.

"Dunno. In the meantime, let's enjoy the festival." Kazuma replied, looking at Ayano."Let's have a date."

Their eyes met. Silence filled between them until Ayano realized what Kazuma just said and quickly turned away. "W-we're in a mission, okay!" She frowned. _'Stop teasing me like that.'__  
_  
They started strolling around the venue. Ayano's stomach suddenly growled. Kazuma heard it. She flushed.

"Looks like you're hungry." Kazuma said behind her.

"I-I'm not." Ayano denied.

"Now now, let's eat before your stomach starts hating you." Kazuma said sitting to a food counter.

"I'm alright, oka—" Ayano was cut off by Kazuma.

"My treat."

Kazuma gave Ayano an unreadable look. Ayano's stomach growled once again. Kazuma smirked.

"Fine!" Ayano seated beside Kazuma.

Kazuma start ordering. "Two ramen please."

They started to eat. While eating, Ayano's mind suddenly wanders off during their so-called date **(at episode 14)**when drops of wine splashed on her cheek and then Kazuma licked her cheek in order for, according to him, the wine not to be wasted. Ayano flushed at the thought and shook her head. Somehow, Kazuma chuckled while eating his ramen.

"W-what's so funny?" Ayano asked, she doesn't know but she's a bit pissed.

"Nothing." Kazuma answered between his chuckles.

Ayano didn't know why but his chuckle seems teasing her.

Kazuma looked at Ayano who's staring at him with an annoyed face.

"Nothing, really. Just don't mind me." Kazuma said trying to control his chuckle.

Ayano pouted and indicated a small 'hmmpt!' before eating another noodles from her bowl.

Kazuma stared at Ayano and smiled_. 'Stop pouting...'__  
_  
What Ayano doesn't know is that they actually have the same thought.

* * *

As Kazuma had said, he paid for their meal. They continued strolling. Ayano was looking everywhere while Kazuma's only following behind. Then Ayano saw something and went closer to a shooting booth. Kazuma followed.

Ayano stared to a cute small Cinnamoroll stuff toy hanging. Kazuma looked at the stuff toy and then the smiling face of Ayano. He admitted to himself that Ayano looks very gorgeous tonight. She's more gorgeous wearing a kimono than their so-called-date which she wore a body hugging pink dress before. It's not that he didn't like her pink dress but her kimono made her look more stunning. Kazuma looked at the stuff toy once again.

"Want me to get that for yah?" Kazuma asked.

Ayano quickly turned, astound. "E-eh? I'm just looking at it you know. I-it's not like I want it!" Then she walked away.

Kazuma sighed. _'Can you somehow be honest sometimes?'_Kazuma put a yen in the booth. "One shot please." Kazuma said to the vendor. The vendor handed him a shotgun. Kazuma posed to shoot.

_'For Ayano...'__  
_  
He pulled the trigger—shoot! The small toy army was shot and fell.

"Bull's eye." Kazuma said, smiling.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? ^^**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting For Love

**Hi guys! This is chapter 5! I hope you like it!**

**WARNING:**** I am not really used in writing stories with fighting scenes so I'm really really sorry if the fighting scenes are totally an epic fail… and I know the demon is weird but it's actually inspired by a monster in a cartoon show. So I'm truly sorry if it's not your taste.**

**I truly prepared this with all my heart for you guys! ^^**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm tired!" Ayano slammed her butt in a bench.

It's been 3 hours but there's no attack of a demon yet. The full moon was still hiding behind the clouds. The people in the festival gathered together watching a 3 hour stage play before a firework display will occur exactly at midnight. From the audience's laughs, it seems the play was a comedy.

Kazuma was drawing towards Ayano, gazing at the sky. He's brows met. "Get ready princess." He suddenly said in a sharp tone.

"Eh?" Ayano wondered and then looked up to the sky. Her eyes widened.

Finally, the full moon was peeking behind the clouds, showing it slowly until it can be seen clearly. Just as the old woman said, it was color red.

"I hate to admit it but, it's beautiful." Ayano said in amazement.

"However, the demon will appear in a moment, I assume." Kazuma said, now on a flat tone.

Some of the people in the audiences saw the full moon and also adored the beauty of it. Then they drew their sight back to the play.

Kazuma sensed a light presence of a demon.

"I can sense a presence..." Ayano can also feel the demon's presence.

"It seems the demon is getting nearer and nearer." Kazuma claimed as he sensed it's getting heavier and heavier.

"We can stop the demon from destroying the festival if we could block it first." Ayano demanded to Kazuma.

Kazuma nodded. The venue of the festival was surrounded by the forest. He closed his eyes and tried to sense where the demon was possibly is. He opened his eyes.

"Over there!" Kazuma and Ayano said in unison while turning their heads at the one side of the forest.

"Let's go!" Ayano said and then she ran through the forest.

"Now we're on a mission." Kazuma said and then casted his wind to lift him up and he flew towards the forest.

Kazuma looked down and there was Ayano, running through the trees, gripping her kimono up.

_'This kimono's totally hard to run with, indeed!'_ Shouted Ayano's mind.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up to the sky. She looked up.

"K-Kazuma?"

"Now, now... Don't tell me to let you go 'cause I might really do it. Besides, it's faster this way." Kazuma said.

Ayano just stayed quiet. Those words of Kazuma were back in her thoughts. She lowered her head.

"There it is." Kazuma suddenly said.

Ayano then washed away her thoughts and looked up to Kazuma and then to the direction he's looking at.

"It's the demon!"

"We can't just attack immediately. Let's wait here." Kazuma claimed, diverting downward.

Ayano and Kazuma went down to a branch of a tree waiting for the demon to pass by. Seconds just passed and the demon was already in front of them. It's surprisingly huge— not like most demons, its body was jelly but not until its octopus legs.

"W-what kind of demon is that?" Ayano gaped.

The demon suddenly stopped from its tracks.

"Looks like it sees us." Kazuma said.

Kazuma stared directly at the demon that seems to be staring back at him and Ayano.

Ayano glared at Kazuma and sighed. _'Acting cool again...'__  
_  
Minute had passed and still, no one between the demon and them made a single move to attack_._

_'Why won't anyone make a move?' _Ayano pondered.

"What the hell is it with the silent treatment?!" Ayano yelled while summoning her Enraiha. "Enraiha, materialize!"

After she summoned her Enraiha, the demon started to attack. Its like-octopus-legs started to strike towards the two mage.

Ayano and Kazuma jumped off the branch. The demon actually destroyed the whole tree.

"Now you lost your temper princess." Kazuma told to Ayano who's on the other side.

"Shut up! It's just because you're making it longer!" Ayano answered. She posed to attack, and then ran towards the demon.

The demon's legs aimed towards Ayano to attack. Ayano dodged and cut its leg.

"Heh. You can only attack using your octopus legs. Just a piece of cake." Ayano said with a grin.

The demon indicated an irritating sound. Kazuma and Ayano put their hands on their eyes. After seconds, it stopped.

"I'm almost going deaf by that!" Ayano said while patting her ears.

"It seems like he got furious at us." Kazuma said.

"Heh. I'll just cut all its legs off and it's done!" Ayano said. Positioning herself to attack once again.

Ayano was about to run towards the demon when its legs started turning like an ellipse. It turned faster and faster that it formed a strong blast of wind. Kazuma and Ayano used their arms to block the wind from taking them aback.

"Now Kazuma, do something will yah!" Ayano yelled.

Kazuma noticed that the legs of the demon which was still turning rapidly was drawing nearer towards them. _'So it's planning to slice us in half huh.'__  
_  
Kazuma then used his wind to cut the demon's legs apart. "You're using an amount of wind but it doesn't mean it can beat mine." Kazuma mumbled to the demon.

Kazuma, who didn't move an inch, used his wind slicing all the demon's legs.

"Way to go Kazuma!" Ayano adored happily.

Kazuma smirked, but was turned to a frown afterwards._ 'What the...'_

"Huh?" Ayano wondered the sudden frown on Kazuma's face. She looked at the demon and her eyes widened.

The demon grew another legs in the parts where were cut. Then the legs became steel. It attempted to strike again, swipe after swipe. Kazuma and Ayano dodged every attack.

Kazuma used his wind in an attempt to perish the demon entirely but stopped. '_I think we're forgetting something...'__  
_  
Ayano threw fire balls towards the demon but it was no use. The demon blocked it with its now steel legs and started to strike towards Ayano again. She dodged every attack. But while running, she accidentally stepped the end of her kimono. The legs of the demon drew closer to her. She dodged the attack but the legs ripped the ends of her kimono, showing her fair and beautiful legs. The demon continued attacking her. Ayano's bun loosened and her long pink hair flown on her back. The next thing she heard while dodging attacks were cloths tearing apart.

"Why you..." When Ayano dodged the next attack, she jumped on one of the legs of the demon, making her way to the upper part of it and then she jumped again. "Hahhhh!" She aimed on the eye of the demon, pushing through her Enraiha.

Ayano was about to blow fires inside the demon's eye when the demon's legs was about to hit her. She quickly pulled her Enraiha out and jumped. She forgot that the demon was too huge that she didn't notice she was about to land almost feet on the ground. She shut her eyes to get ready of landing her butt that will surely be painful— but instead, a blast of wind caught her off guard.

"Kazuma!" Ayano gasped.

Kazuma drew Ayano closer towards him, still using his wind lifting the fire mage. Ayano landed her feet on the ground. "Now, don't be reckless princess." Kazuma told her.

The demon grunted in pain and then it weakens. It turned away and seemed to make its escape.

"It's getting away!" Ayano pointed her Enraiha towards the back of the demon. "Get back here you coward!"

Kazuma held her hands aside.

"Kazuma?" Ayano looked at Kazuma, wondering why he stopped her. "Why did you stop me? It's getting away."

"If you kill the demon, we will never know where the children are. I'm sure they're at its home." Kazuma said.

"Let's trace the demon then." The Enraiha disappeared on Ayano's hand and was about to run after the demon when Kazuma took off his haori and wore it on Ayano.

"Huh?" Ayano was confused.

"You will never know what other guys think upon seeing you in that state." Kazuma told her.

Ayano looked down at herself. The sleeves of her kimono were torn as well as the end of her kimono. Her kimono was partly cut and her cleavage was showing. Ayano blushed, crossing her arms and then gripped the haori Kazuma gave her. "Pervert!"

Kazuma sighed. "It'll be much more appreciated if you thank me. Anyway, let's go." He casted his wind to lift them and followed the demon.

The demon walked through the darkness throughout the forest. It entered a cave. Kazuma and Ayano landed on the ground.

"It must be living here." Ayano concluded.

Cries echoed from the cave.

"It must be the children!" Ayano said. "Come on. Let's save them!"

Ayano and Kazuma ran inside the cave and froze by what they saw. They saw the children— stuck all together in a web!

"I-is that demon supposed to be a spider or an octopus?" Ayano mumbled to herself.

The demon's steel legs began turning like a drill. It's drawing through a kid.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP ME! Otou-san! Oka-san!" The little boy who seemed was about to eat by the demon cried. He noticed Ayano and Kazuma behind the demon. "'Nee-chan! 'Nii-chan! Please! Help! Help us!"

"Help us! 'Nii-chan! 'Nee-chan!" All the kids plead next.

"So that's why it's weakening. It needs a heart." Kazuma concluded.

Ayano blew fires at the back of the demon but it didn't hurt the demon. Instead, it stopped and turned to the two mage.

"How could you kill innocent children!" Ayano yelled. "Enraiha, materialize!" She posed into fighting position. "You will pay for this!"

Ayano ran to attack. The demon swayed and dug its leg one after another. Ayano dodged every attack and attempted to slash the demon's legs. But unfortunately, the legs were too hard. The demon spitted at Ayano and it landed on Ayano's toe.

"W-why you dirty—" She was about to make a step when she can't move her toes. She was stuck! _'What the...' _She tried to move her legs but didn't succeed. "So this is what made the children stuck on that so called web!"

The demon's attention then drew towards Kazuma. It started to dig its legs towards Kazuma's abdomen. Kazuma gripped on the part of his belly and dodged the attack. The demon continued attacking him. Kazuma dodged every attack while still gripping his belly.

Ayano noticed Kazuma guarding something through his yukata but didn't matter thus he yelled at him.

"Kazuma,what are you doing?! Finish it already!"

"You're too excited princess." Kazuma chuckled. "Well okay then..." He chopped the demon fully using his wind.

"Bingo!" Ayano smiled widely.

But then, the demon rearranged itself.

Ayano's eyes widened. "J-just what kind of demon is this?"

"Tsk." Kazuma gritted his teeth.

"I'm enough of this! Die already you stupid demon!" She used her Enraiha in dissolving the saliva-turned into a stone-like-glue that stuck her toes. She threw fireballs behind the demon. But still, there was no use.

The demon turned towards her and walked closer. Ayano stepped aback.

"Now what..." Ayano asked herself.

The demon's eyes gleamed. Ayano was staring through its eyes and suddenly, she flinched. The emotions on her eyes turned into heartless orbs. The demon suddenly turned into a fog and surrounded Ayano. She took a step towards Kazuma.

Kazuma noticed this.

"Ayano..."

Ayano took another step.

"What did you do to her?!"

Ayano opened her mouth. A voice came out from it but she's not moving her lips at all.

"Hehehe... I'm weakening so I use her. Now it's impossible for you to hurt her, can you?" A geeky voice of the demon told him. Then a laugh was heard afterwards.

With the demon controlling her, Ayano drew her Enraiha. "Now perish human!" She closed her mouth and aimed towards Kazuma.

"You coward!" He shouted to the demon. He was already furious. He gripped his belly and dodged every attack.

"Ayano! Wake up!" he told her, still dodging.

"Hehe... There's no way you can wake her up unless I let her go. But, I'll kill you first by using her body then I'll let her go and kill her too afterwards. Then I can enjoy a nice meal!"

Kazuma clenched his fist.

He stopped dodging. "You bastard! Give me back **MY **Ayano!"

"Not a chance!" The demon said. Controlling Ayano, she was about to use her Enraiha in finishing Kazuma up when Kazuma gripped her wrist that was holding the Enraiha in midair to stop her.

"Ayano..." He murmured in a husky voice.

Kazuma's mind suddenly wandered off on what had happened to Tsui-Linguntil she was replicated as Lapis. He then looked straight at Ayano's heartless eyes. He then lowered his head.

"It's because I can't protect her... A promise that I didn't fulfill... It's my entire fault... but...but...this time... for you, I will not fail... forever..."

"Die!" The demon screamed inside her. The controlled Ayano attempted to finish him up by forced.

"Ayano..."

Kazuma pulled her closer to him and grabbed her by the waist and suddenly, their lips met— forming a passionate kiss. The beautiful fireworks also bombarded outside the cave.

The kiss lasted longer than 10 seconds. The fog got away from her body. The Enraiha vanished in thin air and Ayano turned back to normal. Her eyes widened and her face was as red as a tomato.

At that moment, two hearts beat as one.

_'Kazuma! He...'_

_**Be ready. I'm selfish, and I have very strong desires.**__**  
**_  
She snapped at the thought and pushed Kazuma away from her. What she did next was slapped him the hardest she can. She was shocked at what she did.

A red mark was shown on Kazuma's left cheek where Ayano slapped. His bangs covered his eyes.

_'Oh no. I was surprised that I didn't control myself from slapping him!' _She pondered panicky.

"K-Kazuma... I... I..." Ayano tried to explain.

Cries were heard afterwards. Ayano turned around and saw the demon, back to its original form, was walking towards the children. The demon was obviously weakening.

"Help us! Please! Help us! Nii-chan! Nee-chan!" The children cried in unison.

Ayano ran towards the children and blocked them.

"I won't let you do it you freak!" Ayano shouted with all her heart. She stretched her hand and opened her palm indicating to throw fireball at the demon.

"Perish!"

Ayano threw a huge fireball towards the demon— but this time it's not the ordinary flame but the heroic crimson flame! It reached the demon and this time, it burned completely.

Ayano smiled in relief. A wind slashed the web, surely Kazuma's, and freed the children. The children ran towards Ayano and hugged her crying in joy.

"It's okay now. It's all over." Ayano assured them, patting their heads.

"Ayano! Kazuma!" Kirika shouted at them while running towards them with her agents and some cops.

"Detective Tachibana! How did you find us here?" Ayano asked.

"I noticed a crimson color lightened the sky in this part when we're on our way." Kirika explained.

"You also contacted your agents. How about the cops? Why did you call for them?" Ayano asked again, in a whisper.

"Actually, I contacted my agents here for assistance and I also contacted the cops for them to bring back the children to their parents. Don't worry I told them that both of you are private investigators." Kirika stated.

"Can I ask you a few questions sir?" One of the cops asked Kazuma.

Ayano slowly took a glimpse at Kazuma.

"So where did the suspect go sir?" The cop asked.

"He ran away." Kazuma simply replied.

"What? U-uhhh, can you at least describe him?" The cop asked, a bit perplexed.

Kazuma looked straightly at Ayano as she quickly averted her eyes. Kazuma then turned on his back and started to walk away. "Don't try to find him. He's not going to do it ever again."

"What? But sir! Wait—" the cop was cut off by Kirika.

"Just let it go Mr. Policeman." Kirika said.

"But..." The cop tried to insist but gave up. "Fine." He sighed.

The other cop interviewed one of the children.

"It's a monster! It was so scary! So huge!" The kid even acted as the demon. The others nodded in unison.

The cop sighed. "Okay, I get it. All of you are traumatized so let's leave it here."

"But, but it's true!" One of the children insisted.

Ayano looked at Kazuma's back with a frown face.

"Kazuma..."

"Ayano, aren't you coming?" Kirika looked curiously at her.

"Uh... Uhhh... I'm coming." Ayano and Kirika walked out from the cave.

"The private plane is waiting. Your luggage are already there." Kirika said.

One of the agents told them that he already told Kazuma where the private plane was, so he flew ahead to the location. Ayano and Kirika got in a car while Ayano was deep in thought on what had happened earlier. She stared at her palm she used in slapping Kazuma and then clenched in to a fist.

"Kazuma..."

She was very guilty for what she did— and she needs to confront him, ASAP.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter?**

**Please watch out for the next chapter, I MEAN IT!**

**Don't forget to review! ^^**

**Thanks a lot! ~_0**


	6. Chapter 6: Heart to Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG DELAY. I have read your reviews and it puts a smile on my face for the positive feedbacks. BUT SAD TO SAY, this is the last chapter for this fan fiction. These are the reasons on why I have to end this. First, College is not that easy especially when I'm one on the DL so I really need to concentrate on my studies and there are a lot of homework and projects to do even if it's holiday that caused me in delaying to write this fanfic. BUT (again), that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing fan fictions. Don't get me wrong. I'm still going to write fan fictions but maybe it'll just be a minimum of 5-10 chapters and maybe a lot of one shot. If only I'm not that too busy, I can still add more chapters into this fan fiction.**

**So here we go.**

**I hope you guys will like it. ;)**

**Still, sorry for the grammar errors.**

* * *

"I need to confront her as soon as possible!" Kazuma grumped from the couch he's sitting beside his bed in his condominium. He had just arrived at 2am in Tokyo but he hardly got enough sleep thinking about the kiss he shared with Ayano.

_'Was it wrong?' _He pondered. The kiss recalled on his mind. Ayano's face filled with surprise and confusion after the kiss also flashbacked.

He scratched his head forming himself a bed hair. Then he noticed a thing on the side table. His heart pounded and after awhile he was in deep thoughts. He suddenly got up and took a shower. After he dressed up, he quickly got out from his apartment. After awhile, he went back to his apartment and grabbed the thing and put it under his jacket.

"I need to clean up the mess I made."

He flew away.

* * *

Ayano rolled on the other side of her bed. Then she rolled again to the other side and then on the other... and the other... and the other... She looked at the clock.

"Seriously, it's already 7 in the morning?!" Ayano got up. "Really! I need to get some sleep!" She yelled as she sat on her bed, hugging her knees.

Monday morning, the sun was already shining outside. Like Kazuma, she didn't get any sleep at all. She refused to go to school today because of jet lag... and not only that, it's also because of, err... her heart problem.

_**Be ready. I'm selfish, and I have very strong desires.**_

That phrase echoed through her mind. Suddenly, the kiss they shared filmed her mind afterwards. Ayano blushed.

"W-why so sudden..." She complained as she dug her face down to her knees. Her mind wandered last night in the plane on their way back to Tokyo.

_**Flashback: **_  
When Ayano and Kirika reached the location, Kazuma was already inside the private plane. Ayano sat near the window while Kirika sat beside her, half-sleep. She took a glimpse on Kazuma who was on the other row beside them, looking outside the window; his hands intertwined and was in deep thoughts. The red mark on his left cheek can be seen clearly— and she felt guiltier. He really, really needs to apologize to him and has to tell him what's bothering her but as she tried to stand up, her feet numbed and her chest skipped. She couldn't do it after all.

'_Guess I'm not ready yet…'_ She thought and sighed.

No one started a conversation until they reached Tokyo. Kazuma departed the plane first. Ayano had to wake Kirika first before they departed. When they were already outside, Ayano wandered her eyes around but neither Kazuma's shadow can be seen. He flew away.  
_**~End of flashback~**_

"Kazuma..."

Ayano touched her lips as she blushed, brushing against it.

As she realized what she's doing, she immediately put her hand down.

"J-just what the heck am I doing?!"

A knock was heard on her door.

She snapped her thoughts away and walked towards her door. A knock was heard again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ayano said as she turned the doorknob and open her door. She froze as the person behind the knocking of her door was actually Kazuma. She flushed.

She slammed the door. Her heart pounded as if it'll pop out from her chest in a moment. She locked the door and went back to her bed.

_'I'm not ready to face him, I'm not ready to face him, I'm not ready to face him, I'm not ready to face him!' _She continuously thought over and over again.

"Princess." Kazuma said from outside of her room.

Ayano shivered.

"Open the door." Kazuma said next.

"W-who do you think you are to command me i-in such a way?!" She panicky yelled.

"Please..." Kazuma plead.

Ayano noticed the seriousness of his tone.

"I-I don't want to!" Ayano yelled.

"Let's talk about what happened. We can't just leave it there, can we? I know you're confused right now." Kazuma said.

Ayano's mind flashbacked on what happened last night and that phrase echoed once again in her mind.

"Princess," Kazuma called out to her.

Ayano didn't respond.

"Princess, please open the door." Kazuma called out once again.

She remained quiet.

"We need to talk. Now." Kazuma wouldn't stop.

_'S-should I...?'_She asked herself but her selfishness goes along the way.

_'No! I can't face him yet!'_She pondered.

"Ayano..." Kazuma called in a low husky voice.

Ayano stiffened a bit after hearing the sudden change of Kazuma's tone. She decided to keep silent in an attempt for him to give up and leave. But it's the other way around.

Kazuma let out a sigh. "So, you're giving me a silent treatment huh." His wind surrounded him. "Then you leave me no choice." He said.

The door of her room was smashed. Kazuma used his wind to break it.

"M-my door..." Ayano said, perplexed.

Kazuma entered her room.

"L-look at what you did you idi—" Ayano was cut off.

"So you're more concerned on what had happened to your door than what had happened last night?" Kazuma asked as he stood in front of Ayano.

_'The kiss...'_Ayano blushed at that thought.

"W-why are you bringing that up anyway?!" Instead of replying, she asked him back.

"Why did you slap me?" Kazuma asked frankly.

Ayano doesn't know what to say anymore.

"'C-cause you s-suddenly k-k-k-k-..." She was too embarrassed to say that word. She continued in almost a murmur. "...ss me." The letter 'i' can hardly be heard. Her face was already fiery. "I was surprised that I didn't restrain myself from slapping you... Sorry."

Kazuma sat on Ayano's bed, directly facing her.

"Let's be honest this time. Does it bother you?" Kazuma asked.

Ayano can't help herself anymore. She needed to let it all out. She clenched her fists for an encouragement support.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" She questioned him, lowering her head to avoid eye contact with him. "Why are you confusing me? Why are you... to me... Why are you making me feel this way? Why? Why?!" She's almost trembling from nervousness. "Tell me, it's… it's confusing me."

Kazuma kept silent for a moment and then he said, "Be ready. I'm selfish, and I have very strong desires."

Ayano's eyes widened.

"Remember when I said that? I mean it." Kazuma continued. "I'm not allowing anyone to hurt you; it's either physically or emotionally. I will protect you 'til eternity. I promise. This time, for sure." Kazuma touched Ayano's chin and lift it up to him. Their eyes met. "You opened my heart which was filled with hopeless and darkness before. You made me see the beauty of love once again. It's because of you, my world was enlightened again. And I wouldn't dare any man to get near to my woman."

Ayano made her conclusion. "Y-you mean, you... to me..." She couldn't say the exact words.

Kazuma chuckled. "What's the kiss for then?"

Ayano heated up. "Y-you can't be serious!"

"I'm not fooling around this time." Kazuma said. "How about you... to me?" Kazuma asked. A blushed can be seen on his cheeks.

"W-well... I have this feeling that I can't actually comprehend. My heart goes pit-a-pat w-when I'm always with you. S-sometimes, I'm spacing out because of you. A-and sometimes y-your... face s-suddenly pops out on my mind o-out of nowhere that I can't concentrate on what I am doing anymore..." Then she covered her face using her palms. "T-this is so embarass—"

Ayano was cut off because Kazuma pulled her to a tight embrace. "I don't think it's embarrassing at all. It's... sweet. Sweet as your lips." Kazuma chuckled.

Ayano pulled herself out. "Pervert!" She pouted.

"Don't pout." Kazuma suddenly said. He smirked and stared on her lips. "I might kiss you." he said in a teasing way.

Ayano bit her lower lips.

"W-what you'd just said, i-is it really true?" Ayano asked.

Instead of answering, Kazuma asked, "You don't believe me?"

"W-well...I know that y-you still love her so..." Ayano said embarrassingly.

"Didn't I say be ready? I already moved on because of you." Kazuma answered.

Ayano's expression seemed not believing him. Kazuma sighed and took something under his jacket. Ayano's eyes lightened and gaped.

"K-Kazuma..." was the only thing can Ayano said.

"I know you want it." Kazuma smiled.

It's the Cinnamoroll doll. Ayano took it and hugged tightly to her chest.

Ayano wandered her mind back in the cave, when Kazuma was gripping something on his belly.

She smiled. _'That's why…'_

"Thank you, Kazuma." Ayano delightfully said.

"I love you." Kazuma suddenly said out of nowhere.

"E-eh?" Ayano gaped.

"After I confessed, that's all you can say?" Kazuma asked with puppy eyes.

"Y-you're too straightforward!" Ayano blabbered.

"I'm waiting..." Kazuma said, looking straightly on Ayano's eyes.

"Huh?" Ayano got what Kazuma meant. He's waiting for her answer. "W-well, I already told you. I-isn't that a confession?" Ayano stated.

Kazuma didn't react. He's constantly waiting for her answer.

Ayano's heart beats the fastest. Her face was as fiery as the sun.

Lowering her head, "I-I also f-feel the same way..." Ayano said in almost a whisper.

"Hmmm? What?" Kazuma asked although he heard it.

"I... I said, I do... too." Ayano said in a much louder but trembling voice.

Not satisfied, "Can't hear yah." Kazuma said innocently.

Ayano hugged her Cinnamoroll doll tighter and let out all of her courage, "I LOVE YOU TOO!" She confessed.

Kazuma smirked and leaned closer to Ayano and was about to meet her lips but she was taken aback.

"Denying your own feelings again?" Kazuma asked with a pain reaction.

_'T-this guy, what does he exactly want from me?!'_Ayano pondered.

"To show your true feelings." Kazuma suddenly said.

_'W-wait a sec, did he just answered my question? Can he read my mind?'_Ayano asked through her mind panicky.

"Action speaks louder than words." Kazuma said directly to her.

_'My own feelings...'__  
_  
Kazuma started moving, leaning his face towards her.

_'for him...'__  
_  
Leaning closer...

_'that's right...'__  
_  
And closer...  
_  
__'this is actually the answer to my questions...'__  
_  
And closer...

_'I won't be confused anymore...'__  
_  
Ayano closed her eyes. Kazuma smirked and then also closed his eyes and kissed her. He felt the warm and soft feel against the lips of the woman he loves, and so does she. It lasted longer than the first one. They pulled away slowly.

"I love you Ayano. I will protect you forever. That's a promise. This time, it'll never be broken, ever." Kazuma said to her with filled emotions in his eyes.

Ayano smiled merrily. Love was actually what's burning inside her. Love, only for Kazuma.

Kazuma kissed her again but this time she was pushed down to her bed feeling the weight of Kazuma on top of her. She panicked. She moaned panicky.

Kazuma pulled away and laughed softly. "Don't panic. I just want to be by your side when we'll be sleeping. It's just a 'goodnight kiss' that's all, 'though it's morning. I know you didn't get to dreamland as I do, did you? Unless..." He paused, smirking teasingly.

"Ok! Ok! I get it!" Ayano blushingly said forbidding him to continue.

Kazuma laid beside Ayano.

"Now I can sleep peacefully," He said and then turned his head to Ayano. "and so do you Princess." He continued, smiling.

Ayano blushed and turned, her back facing Kazuma.

_'T-this is so awkward. I can't argue with him like I always used to.'__  
_  
Suddenly Kazuma wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Don't feel awkward. 'Cause from now on, I will always be by your side."

Ayano turned her head to see eyes full of love and desire.

"I promise." Kazuma assured her.

Ayano smiled with contentment.

"I believe you, Kazuma."

* * *

Ren was so shocked to see the shattered door on the floor, now in the form of tiny pieces. He was ordered to call his brother and cousin for lunch since the two were nowhere to be found downstairs for almost 4 hours already.

"J-just what did 'Nii-chan d—" He was stopped upon seeing the two lovers together in the bed, cuddling each other, sleeping. He blushed and bowed his head.

"Sorry for interrupting!" Ren apologized in almost a whisper 'though the two figures were unconscious and then he ran outside the room.

Kazuma woke up 'cause of the loud footsteps but Ayano was still sleeping peacefully on his chest, hugging the Cinnamoroll doll he gave to her. He brushed away the strands of her hair which were merely covering her face.

"I love you, my princess." Kazuma said huskily.

He leaned and kissed her forehead.

Somehow, Ayano, who was still sleeping, smiled as a reply.

**~ E N D ~**

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading "The Confused Ayano" guys. It gave me inspiration to write more fan fictions by giving positive reviews.****  
**

**Sorry if I cannot add more chapters as you all requested. I hope all of you can comprehend my situation.**

**BUT THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**GODBLESS!**


End file.
